From WO 2004/053924 A2 a halogen lamp according to the H1, H7, H9 or H11 standard is known, which may be used for a headlight of an automobile. The halogen lamp comprises a filter element, by means of which mainly yellow light is directed to a road below a predefined bright/dark-cutoff for illuminating the road and mainly blue light is directed to the side of road below the bright/dark-cutoff for illuminating traffic signs.
Besides the property of such a lamp of not blinding an oncoming driver it is a permanent need that an oncoming motor vehicle should be well recognized by means of its headlights.